Kyousuke Hyoubu
|kanji = 兵部 京介 |romaji = Hyōbu Kyōsuke |title = Major |age = 80(Elementary Arc), 83(Middle School Arc), 85(High School Arc; Current) |gender = Male |height = 172 cm(5'6) |weight = 56 kg |birthdate = April.15.1930 |bloodtype = O |sign = Aries |hair = White |eyes = Dark Blue(In "ZKC"), Pale Green(In the "Unlimited Anime") |status = Active |level = 7 |power = Psychokinesis Electrokinesis Teleportation Psychometry Hypnosis Pyrokinesis |occupation = Leader of P.A.N.D.R.A. |affiliation = P.A.N.D.R.A. |family = |manga = |anime = Episode 1 The Unlimited 1 |game = |seiyu = Kōji Yusa}} Kyōsuke Hyōbu (兵部 京介, Hyōbu Kyōsuke) is the leader of P.A.N.D.R.A.. He is the main antagonist of Zettai Karen Children, and the main protagonist of The Unlimited - Hyōbu Kyōsuke. He desires a future in which espers will gain their rights under the leadership of Kaoru Akashi whom he calls his queen. Appearance Hyōbu Kyōsuke is the most powerful high level multi-powered Esper. He has greyish green eyes and silver hair. Despite being over 80 years old, Hyōbu seems to never age, since he uses his powers to maintain his youth. The only physical nod to his age is the color of his hair, which was originally black. He has a bullet-shaped scar on his forehead and two others on his torso from when he was shot. Personality Hyōbu is the most dynamic character throughout both the parent anime and the spin-off anime. He often has a confident smirk or smile that helps to cover his other emotions. Hyōbu is the leader of P.A.N.D.R.A., an terrorist organization focused on creating a world were ESPers can live freely. He is arrogant, intelligent, determined, stubborn, competitive, confident, gentle, caring and heartless towards the enemies of espers. He is like a father figure to his organization. He has a tragic past; he joined the army in a young age to put his powers to good use to help humanity, but before the war ended he was betrayed and shot by his superior, whom he trusted most. As a result of witnessing how ESPers were abused and controlled by normals as well as his own attempted assassination by his superior (only because they feared his power and saw him as a weapon), he made a pact to never leave this world until he takes revenge on the normals. In The Unlimited - 'Hyōbu Kyōsuke series, his opinion gradually becomes more flexible as his character develops. Plot Abilities Kyosuke is a highly skilled ESP user who has a wide range of abilities (which is very rare), even more than Tsubomi Fujiko's. He can use most of them simultaneously and combine them which make him a very capable fighter. While originally he possessed only Psychokinesis, after seeing his friends die one by one in front of him, somehow his friends' abilities transferred to him, such as Electrokinesis, Teleportation, Psychometry, Pyrokinesis and Hypnosis. He also has a Full Power mode in which he unleashes all of his life energy when he "gets serious" that is first hinted when he speaks about it in the 49th episode of ZKC. This level of his powers seem to be the Unlimited Mode that is shown in the Unlimited: Hyobu Kyosuke, a show based on Hyobu that has a serious and darker tone and style. *Unlimited Mode (Spin-off Only) : In Unlimited: Hyobu Kyosuke he uses a pin on his collar which is a limiter to keep his powers in check. when he turns off the limiter he can boost to his unlimited mode and release his full power which is stronger than The Children's Triple Boost. It was heavily implied that unleashing his power put additional strain on his body and because of that it was better to be sealed. When reactivating his Limiter, he has a habit of saying "Time, eternally stop." * Higher than Unlimited Mode: Octet Boost (Spin-Off Only) : In this mode, Kyousuke combines forces of himself and his dead comrades to form an Octet Boost which gives him seven wings and creates the one of the strongest powers in ZKC universe. It is possible that it can turn anything in it's path to ash. After using this, Kyosuke can maintain some power. : : Relationships *Kaoru Akashi *Yūgiri *Andy Hinomiya :: :: Trivia *He is named after Prince Hyobu, the father of Murasaki in The Tale of Genji. *He has proclaimed himself to be the "Black Fallen Angel". Navigation Category:Characters Category:P.A.N.D.R.A. Category:Esper Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psychokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Psychometry Category:Hypnosis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Telepathy